Whining
by Redzik
Summary: "And moaning at me isn't going to open that lock," Barbara told him. Warnings: I don't think there is a need for any, but well... JayDick, Tim/Conner, Damian/Jon.


Inspired by the image-post on tumblr. Links ain't working here, eh :/

* * *

The training room under the Clock Tower was well equipped to prepare them for any and all situations they could find themselves in during their vigilante life. I had to be. It was the only explanation as to why Nightwing was hanging upside down from the ceiling with chains wrapped around his legs. Under him was a mat filled with razor sharp spikes pointed at him. And redhead beauty in a wheelchair was yelling at him as he strained to free himself.

The snickers of the three other occupants of the training room added to his humiliation. The bastards were sprawled on the other soft, spike-less mattress, laughing at his plight.

Why did he agreed to go through with the training despite the bizarre situation he found himself in? Oh, right. He had to be prepared for the next time Red Hood emerged and started to kill people. He couldn't afford to laze around when there was a dangerous criminal to be stopped. And meeting future version of himself, Tim and a kid he didn't know – yet – on the way to the Clock Tower wasn't going to sway him into changing his plans.

So here he was now. Hanging from he ceiling above the deadly spikes. Barbara 'encouraging' him by playing a drill sergeant. And the future people laughing and eating popcorn, watching his struggles.

"You don't have to yell," Nightwing grunted with effort. He was bend upwards to reach the lock on the chains and trying to maneuver the lockpick into the lock. "I can hear you."

"And moaning at me isn't going to open that lock," Barbara told him. "You think the Red Hood would let you go if you whined?"

"Yup!" Dick exclaimed cheerily, licking salt from his fingers.

"Totally," Tim nodded along.

"Of course," Damian agreed.

Nightwing let himself hang limply to stare at them in surprise. The lockpick slipped from his loose fingers and landed on the mat between spikes.

Barbara threw them an incredulous look.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" Dick defended, shrinking back a little. "He would!"

"It's disgusting how the Red Hood would do anything Grayson asked," Damian glared, crossing his arms. "Drake's Clone is as bad."

Dick and Tim grinned at each other and high-fived.

"It's pathetic," Damian continued. "The true men shouldn't let themselves be wrapped around someone's little finger like that. _I_ will never..."

Damian's voice was drowned in the noise of the ceiling being punched through. A pair of bare fists appeared for a second before withdrawing and punching a hole next to the ones already done. It repeated, lightning fast until a fairly large circle was created and it fallen to the floor with a dull thud. Through the hole floated in Superboy, followed closely by the Red Hood and small version of Superman.

"Jay!", "Con!" Dick and Tim cried, abandoning their popcorn and throwing themselves at their partners.

"Tt," Damian huffed as the mini-Superman flew at him with an excited "Robin!"

Red Hood looked around in boredom as he let Dick snuggle happily against him. Conner was fussing over smiling Tim. His little brother practically glowed at all of the received attention. The Demon Brat was glaring at the poor Supertoddler, whom tried to get close enough for a hug. Nightwing was hanging from the ceiling, staring with his mouth open in shock. Barbara looked like she was about get over her own shock and start yelling at them for the damage. Yep, time to go.

"Watch," Dick hummed contently, nodding at the youngest duo.

The Red Hood directed his attention at the kids.

"Please?" Jon pouted, his large blue eyes widened pleadingly. "I was so worried."

Damian glared harder. Mini-Superman's eyes watered. Damian huffed out a breath in defeat.

"Alright," he allowed. "Two seconds."

Jon cried happily and wrapped his arms around Damian.

"You were saying, Dami?" Dick teased.

"S-shut up, Grayson!" Damian bristled, cheeks going red.

The rest of them chuckled.

"We should go now," the Red Hood stated. "Bats is waiting."

"Alright."

All of them excited the training room. The Red Hood and Dick used doors like normal human beings. Conner picked Tim up bridal style and carried him up through the hole. Mini-Superman with Damian left through the hole as well.

"Wait!" Barbara was heard shouting in the corridor, after them. "Who is going to fix my ceiling?!"

"Uh, guys?" Nightwing called to the empty room. "A little help here?"

Silence.

"Guys?!"


End file.
